hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Chikage Kazama
Chikage Kazama (風間 千景 Kazama Chikage) is a member of the Bakumatsu, enemies of the Shinsengumi who is the strongest Oni of the West that he is after Chizuru Yukimura, so that they can mate and create stronger Oni. About Chikage Kazama is a pure-blood oni (demon) from the west who has come to Japan to repay his clan's debt to Satsuma. During one of his missions, he comes across Chizuru Yukimura , an oni living with humans. Confirming that Chizuru is a female pure-blood oni, he decides to take her for his wife. If two pure-bloods mate, a stronger, more powerful oni can be bred. Most of his attempts to take Chizuru have so far been thwarted by the interference of the Shinsengumi. Despite being arrogant and cynical, he is not entirely cold-blooded, as he later saves Chizuru, although this may be for his own purposes. Kazama is usually followed by his two cronies Kyuujyu Amagiri and Shiranui Kyo. Appearance Chikage has honey blonde hair, red eyes, and dons a traditional white kimono with a black and red checkered patter on the collared part, a yellow and black pattern, and a gray haori. In the end of the second season he is seen in a purple western-style outfit. In his oni form, he grows 4 white horns and his hair fades to match. His eyes also become yellow. Personality Kazama is very arrogant and egotistic. He tends to ignore other people's feelings or words, acting on his own will. He takes pride in his oni origins and hates Rasetsu, viewing them as disgusting fakes. He also sees humans as greedy foolish creatures who only fight for money and fame. Although he tends to be rude, he discreetly complements the things humans create, questioning why they would want to destroy it.But in the inside he is kind. Plot Second Season (Anime) Kazama is no longer allied with Koudou Yukimura, who defected and began making Rasetsu . Instead, Kazama seems more concerned with upholding oni pride than taking over the world and destroying humankind, unlike Koudou. Toshizo Hijikata encounters him when he takes over an enemy castle. Despite warnings from Kyuujyu Amagiri, Kazama fights Hijikata and badly injures him. He then leaves, with Amagiri following close behind. Before, Kazama's sword was just a well-crafted katana, but now he wields the famous Douji-giri Yasutsuna, which was used by Minamoto Yorimitsu to slay another oni, Shuten Douji. He later confronts Hijikata who is badly injured by a gun wound. Despite this wound, Hijikata accepts after implying that Kazama forsook everything (his clan, etc) to finish his fight with him. Right before the fight finishes, Kazama acknowledges Hijikata as ill-fitted for the name Rasetsu and declares that he is a true oni because of his will and way of life. Then, in a twist, Kazama bestows upon Hijikata his oni name and the name of the series: Hakuouki (Pale Sakura Demon). After a final charge, Kazama is later seen falling over with Hijikata's sword pierced through his chest, sealing his death and the end of the oni disputes. In the movie version, Kazama merely got a bleeding hand after the fight and he told Hijikata to live on as he left. Trivia * The name Chikage 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "view" (景) (kage). * Some people say that Kazama is based on Yuuka Kazami from Touhou Project Category:Pure-Blood Oni Category:Characters Category:Support Category:Male